Decision or Destiny
by AstridTdfan
Summary: Throughout history, we see more common than anything else, people unhappy with their destiny. Some people accept the fact that their life cannot be changed, others wish to change it, but don't try, while some people change it themselves. Four princesses are each faced with decisions of their own. However in Medieval England your greatest friend may become your greatest enemy.
1. Part one: Chapter one

_**Ok so This is my "War of roses" based story. I'm really excited about this one!**_

_**Ok so As you may or may not know, the war of roses is a very specific historical event. However, I am taking poetic liscense here. This story will be based on the basic Events and idea of the War of Roses. Obviously, many of the famous historical figures will be replaced with Td characters. So please know that this is LOOSELY based ont the war of Roses XD**_

_**I think that there will not be one "main" couple, but all of the original TD Couples (Gwent, Duncney, Zoke, aleheather, Gidgette... you get the idea)**_

_**This is Part one, ch 1. Part one will be prolouge XD**_

_**So I hope you guys like it!**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Narrator's POV:**

"We can't have him alive!" shouted the Duke.

"There is nothing we can do; he has seized the throne from the King!" said his servant.

"I suggest you send out a dispatch to my brother. And make haste with it! The entire house of York depends on the retrieval of the throne."

"Of course sir."

"and have you heard from Duchess Elizabeth yet?

"Yes sir I have this letter." The servant handed the letter to him. As he scanned the letter he seemed happy.

"Prepare my bags immediately, I must make a trip into the city."

"As you wish sir." And with that, the servant was gone.

It was in the mid 1400's in England and the feud between the house of York and the house of Lancaster had just been realize when the throne of England was seized by the Duke of Lancaster. The duke of York had been counting on his brother, the King, passing the throne onto his family. You see, the king hadn't any children of his own, meaning that when he dies, the throne would come to the duke or York and his family. The Duke, however, did not have any sons,but two twin daughters. Their Mother had died during their birth, leaving them in the care of their servants. The little girls were used to a time of peace and had no idea of the future that lied ahead of them.

**Courtney's POV:**

"Come back here Zoey!" I laughed.

"You're gonna have to catch me!" she called. We were racing through the huge palace courtyard. We were staying in our summer palace in the countryside.

"Zoey? Where are you?" I called. The whole courtyard was like a maze, so it was great for hide and seek. I walked slowly through the paths, looking for her.

"Boo!" she shouted out, tickling me from behind.

"Ahhh" I shrieked. Immediately she began laughed hysterically.

"Zoey! Don't do that!"

"You're face! 'Ahhh'!" she continued laughing.

"You're so gonna get it!" I chased her throughout the courtyard.

"Bridgette! Courtney is trying to kill me!" she laughed as we ran through the paths.

"Zoey! Courtney! C'mon your Father wishes to have an audience with you." shouted Bridgette. Bridgette was the servant girl in charge of taking care of us. She was only 15, five years older than us, so she was like a big sister.

"Truce?" asked Zoey.

"Truce." I said. "But as soon as we're done… you're dead." I said under my breath.

"What?" asked Zoey

"Nothing." I smiled. Bridgette gave me a look. We walked all the way up to my father's meeting room.

"Behave." Said Bridgette pushing us through the door. The door slammed behind us. The room was dark and a little bit frightening. As we walked forward we heard father's voice coming from a large arm chair.

"Come girls, I have something to speak with you about."

"What is it Father? Are we moving?" asked Zoey.

"No my dear, but I must go away for a while."

"Go away? To where?" I asked him.

"I must visit a friend in the capital on account of urgent business."

"May I ask who father?" asked Zoey.

"You will meet them soon enough my darlings. Now my children go to your servant and I shall see you in about a month." He said, pushing us out the door. The door slammed behind us.

"Soon?" Zoey asked.

"Them?"

**Bridgette's POV:  
**

"So what did your father speak of?" I asked them, while helping them dress for the night. I was brushing Zoey's long red hair.

"He said something about going to visit a friend. Ouch!" she cringed.

"Sorry dear!" I said smoothing out the knot in her hair. "Who is he visiting?"

"He said we'd meet them soon enough." said Courtney, while reading a book.

"Them?" I asked.

"Yea, I don't know what he's up too, but I don't like it." said Zoey.

"We shall just have to wait and see then. When does he leave."

"Tomorrow, early." huffed Courtney.

"C'mon girls get to bed." I said

"Why does he have to leave us again? What's so important anyway?" asked Courtney.

"Sadly m dear, the Country is not exactly perfect at the moment." I said while tucking them in.

"What do you mean?" asked Zoey.

"Oh, don't worry about it darling." I said kissing their foreheads.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I said, blowing out the candle.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**So? I really like having Bridgette be older than them, because I always see her as a very caring person. so it fits to have her be the care-taker of the little girls. So I hope you guys liked it! **_

_**Read and Review!**_

_**~Astrid**_


	2. Part one: Chapter two

_**Ok so chapter two!**_

_**This is ch 2 in the prologue.**_

_**enjoy! **_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Zoey's POV:**

Days passed by, then weeks, and then a month came. We had expected him to arrive home by the end of June; but he didn't come. Every day, Courtney and I waited in the courtyard, listening for his carriage. It was now the Middle of July and I was beginning to feel worried. One morning I awoke early, which was very unlike me. I then realized Courtney was shaking me and yelling.

"Get up! Get up! Daddy's home!"

"He is?!"

"YES! The carriage just pulled up! Get up NOW!" she laughed.

"Ok!" I threw on a dress, tied up my hair.

"What is all the ruckus about girls?" said Bridgette, coming into the room.

"Daddy's back!" We shouted, running past her.

"Wait Girls!" she shouted. But we kept running, through the halls, past the castle gate, and to the main wall. We stood and waited behind the pillar for our father. At once the door of the carriage opened and out stepped our father.

"that's him!" I cried while running up. Courtney grabbed my dress and pulled me back.

"wait!" she whispered. "There's someone else." Sure enough, A woman came out of the carriage. She had black and hair and eyes and wore the biggest gown I've ever seen Father then helped her out and kissed her hand.

"Bleh! Who the heck is that?!" laughed Courtney.

"Shhh!" I giggled.

"Come, come darlings." said the woman motioning to someone in the carriage.

"What?" whispered Courtney.

"I don't know, lets see."

Just then two girls, about our age, stepped out of the carriage. Both of them had fair skin, raven black hair and dark brown eyes. In, fact their eyes almost looked black. The first had a cold expression on her face, and wore a dark red gown. The second looked friendlier; She smiled and her eyes sparkled. She wore a dark blue gown. The two girls stood by the woman, their mother. Then my father spoke to them.

"You are very welcome here and I can't wait for you to meet my daughters." He said. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"What are you doing? Shame on you, come, come." It was Bridgette, she pulled us back to the castle and brought us to our room.

"'tis not kind to spy my dears." She said while braiding Courtney's hair.

"We weren't spying! Who are those people anyway?" Courtney asked.

"You mean the Duchess and her daughters? I suppose the Duke is to marry the duchess."

"What! Daddy can't marry her! I don't know her! Or her children!" shouted Courtney.

"Oh come on, Don't you want your daddy to be happy? Besides, give the girls a chance."

'she's right Courtney. They seemed nice." I said,

"one of them seemed nice, the other one looked like she would kill anyone who crossed her!"

"Remind you of anyone?" I snickered.

"Zoey!" she shouted.

"Girls the main point is to have an open mind." Said Bridgette

"I know." Said Courtney. "But why didn't he tell us?"

"He will, In fact, you are to see him in 15 minutes. I suppose he will speak to you about it then."

"Ugh, we really don't need a bossy mean girl around here!" she huffed.

"Yea one is enough for me." We both laughed hysterically.

**Courtney's POV:**

"Now girls, be kind and have an open mind!" said Bridgette, walking us to the meeting room.

"We will." said Zoey with a smile on her face. "I know we'll be friends."

"Courtney?" asked Bridgette.

"Fine, I'll be nice." I huffed. As the door closed behind us I noticed something different. My father's meeting room was bright and he was smiling.

"Courtney! Zoey! Come my children." He said while taking us into a hug. Yes, Father loved us, but never before had he actually shown it.

"My Children, I would like you to meet Duchess Elizabeth and her children, Heather and Gwen."

"Hello." said Gwen and the Duchess. I saw Gwen kick Heather.

"Oww… Hello." She huffed, crossing her arms.

"Mt daughters, I have decided that is it best for myself and us all that I marry the duchess." And there it is. The room was silent.. until Zoey cheered.

"Oh Father that is great news! I can't wait to show you guys around!" said Zoey taking Gwen's hand and spinning her around. They both started laughing.

"Well, I'm so glad you're excited! Zoey and Courtney do show the girls around while the duchess and speak of preparations for their welcoming ball."

"Yes father." We said in unison. At once we left the meeting room and started on the tour.

"Ok so that was the meeting room, and this is the hallway!" laughed Zoey, dancing around the huge corridor.

"It's just a corridor, not a ballroom." Snapped Heather.

"Oh come on it looks like fun!" said Gwen joining in her dance.

"Ha-ha. C'mon Zoey lets show them the Courtyard!" I cried.

"Yes! She said, running with Gwen ahead.

"Is she always this peppy?" Asked Heather with quite the attitude.

"what's your deal? She's excited."

"Ugh I don't get why we had to come to this cruddy palace anyway." That tears it.

"Because our parents fell in love. You don't like it? do something about it!" I shouted.

she stood there completely dumbfounded.

"No one talks to me like that!" she bubbled with anger.

"Well obviously they should! You're in my palace and I won't have you being a stick in the mud all the time. So shut up and try to enjoy yourself!" I ran ahead to Zoey and Gwen.

"Ok, he he, close your eyes." giggled Zoey. And with that we walked into the huge Courtyard.

"Wow! Its so awesome." Said Gwen. Heather trailed behind us, trying to act like she hated everything. We walked up to the pond.

"It's so hot! I'm going in." said Zoey, taking off her shoes.

"Uh… you'll ruin your dress." said Heather.

"No I won't." laughed Zoey, taking off her dress so all she had on was her night slip.

"Ha-ha Zoey!" I cried.

"That's absurd! You can't be only in your slip." Heather snapped.

"The Courtyard is a maze; they'd have to have a map to find us. And besides it's the middle of July!"

"I don't know how you were raised, but we don't get in only our slips, let alone go swimming." Heather shouted. Just as she said that, Gwen got in the water.

"Gwen!"

"It'd just water, what's you deal Heath, lighten up." she said. Heather looked like she was going to explode.

"C'mon it's the middle of July, you don't have to be perfect all the time." I said, taking off my shoes.

"C'mon heather!" said Zoey, splashing her with water.

"Ugh you guys are insane!" Heather stormed off.

"What's with her?" I asked Gwen. Gwen's facial expression turned very concerned.

"Mother is always trying to make us perfect so we'll marry into an important rank. Heather just takes it to heart more. I don't think she knows how to have fun, so she takes joy in being mean."

"that's no fun!" said Zoey, drying off.

"Yea." I said. "C'mon I want you to meet someone." We all dried off and got our dresses back on. We found heather lost in the Courtyard and had her come with us.

"Ok this is the children's quarters, where we'll all be staying." I said opening the door to our room.

"Wait we don't get our own rooms." asked heather.

"We could, but don't you think it'd be boring being by yourself, with no one to talk to. Besides, most of the rooms are occupied by the guests, Servants, and storage." Said Zoey.

Just then Bridgette walked in.

"Courtney, I received word that you called."

"Yes, I'd like you to meet Gwen and Heather. They're our new sisters-to-be."

"Hi dears, I'm Bridgette, the main caretaker of you children.

"Hi!" said Gwen.

"Oh you're my servant. I need my dresses powered and crinolines all set up. yes, and my things unpacked and folded." She snapped.

"Well, hello miss Heather, I've heard about you. I'm all you children servant and I'll tell the housekeepers to get on that right away." Then she was off.

" Um Heather, Bridgette is really nice, she's like a big sister. You could be nicer."

"I could be nicer if pleased." She huffed. About an hour later, Bridgette came back into the room to put us to sleep.

"Come now girls get ready for bed." Said Bridgette. We all put on our night slips and took turns getting our hair braided.

"Now you all have a bug day tomorrow, the welcome ball is in two days and we must prepare."

"Oh I'm so excited!" said Heather. That was the only happy thing I'd ever heard her say.

"I don't know, I;m not a huge fan of Corsets and fancy dresses." Laughed Gwen.

"Alright girls, in your beds." said, Bridgette, tying up Zoey's hair.

"Goodnight" we all said. Then Bridgette put out the candle and left the room.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Ok so that was really fun to write. I love the silly dialouge between all of the sisters. Don't worry there will be romance, just not in the prologue :) The reason for that is because the guys don;t come in the prologue. The story will definetely be revolving around the sisters and their relationships with eacher, their loves, and how they cope with the upcoming civil war! **__**Heather and Courtney definetely have a hate-hate relationship. That makes it really interesting. Ok so the next chapter will be the last of the prologue!**_

_**New chapter coming soon!**_

_**Read and Review!**_

_**~Astrid**_


	3. Part one: Chapter three

_**Ok ch.3**_

_**So far, the girls, exept Heather, have had different personalitites than in the show. I did that because since they are only children, this is when there personalities are formed.**_

_****__**Ok so now we have the reason of Courtney's need to be perfect all the time, the roots of heather's meaness, and a loss that causes gwen to become sad.**_

_**enjoy**_

* * *

**Courtney's POV:**

I took a deep breath and stepped in to my father's meeting room. He had called me for some reason. All the possibilities ran through my head. Was he angry with me? Was I in trouble? It's not like I was scared of my dad, I just never have seen him alone on account of something good before. In fact, I rarely ever saw him. Honestly, for my whole life, the only people I've ever considered family were Bridgette and Zoey. Do I love my father? No Courtney, stop it, get a hold of yourself. I pushed all those thoughts to the back of my head and then stepped forward and saw that he was sitting in his huge black chair.

"Courtney my dear," he purred. "Come child." I stepped closer.

"What ever I have done to offend you, I am sorry father." I found myself at my knees. Maybe I was afraid of him.

"Oh child." He sighed. "I'm not angry with you." He said, helping me back to my feet. His face was happy, his blue eyes sparkled. It was so strange, but it wasn't unpleasant.

"I want to ask for your help."

"My help?"  
"Yes child. You are responsible; I think you deserve a chance to prove yourself."

"What may I help you with father?"

"There will be very important people attending the welcome ball tomorrow, and I need you to be in charge of the desserts."

"The desserts?"

"Well you are a child, who would know the best sweets better than a little girl."

"Are you serious father?" I smiled.

"My child, I know that me marrying the duchess and you getting two new sisters was hard on you. I want you to know that I do love you. Promise me you won't let me down?"

"I promise father!"

"Now off with you, you've got work to do!" Then a skipped out of the room. Finally I felt happy. Daddy trusted me with something. I was so excited I went down to the royal baker as fast as I possible could.

**Heather's POV:  
**

'Courtney has an important job to do?' I thought to myself. I had listened to her conversation with the duke. He trusts her…. It's perfect. I don't care if its wrong, She's gonna pay for treating me like that yesterday. I walked on down to the kitchen to find the baker. As soon as I got there I waited outside the door. I heard Courtney talking to the baker.

'I need eight dozen of each sweet: Truffles, cakes, tarts, muffins, pies."

"Yes, m'lady. Only the best."

'Thank you." And with that she skipped out the back door. As soon as she left I walked into the kitchen.

"Why hello Heather, what can I do for you." asked the Baker.

"About the party, I have the list of desserts."

"Oh sorry my dear, Courtney just gave me the list."

"Oh no! That list is wrong! This is what the king wants." I said, handing a piece of paper. His eyes scanned the paper quickly. His expression turned disgusted.

"Pickled prune tarts? Stuffed frog? Are you sure this what the Duke wants.

"If you want I can go ask him and tell him it's because you didn't trust his new daughter. What's your name again?"

"No, no! That won't be necessary. I'm sorry m'lady I'll get on that right away."

"Good, and may I have a cookie?"

"They're over there girl." I took a cookie and then skipped out of the room happily. The ball will be very interesting, yes, yes it will. Then out of no where I bumped into Bridgette.

"What were you doing in there young lady?" she asked looking at me suspiciously.

"None of your business." I huffed walking away from her. She grabbed me by the collar of my dress.

"I hope you know what you're doing." She looked into my eyes.

"Stop it! You're not the boss of me!"

"Actually, I am. But I can't force you to do what is right. But I hope you make the right choice." She said solemnly.

"Ugh!" I stormed off. How dare she make me feel guilty! She doesn't know me! No body does!

**Gwen's POV:**

"Ouch!" I shouted, as Bridgette tightened my corset. It was the day of the welcome ball and it was starting in three hours. Over the past week, I had become great friends with Zoey and Courtney. Heather, on the other hand, was as cold as ice. Didn't she want to make friends with her new sisters?

"Geez, we are 11 year old girls do we really need corsets?!" Zoey shrieked as another servant tightened hers.

"It's the duchess' orders. Sorry." said Bridgette. I bit my lip as the corset almost suffocated me. I was already as thin as a twig, now my waist seemed tiny enough for me to wrap by hands all the way around it.

"Come on Gwen! It's just a corset. Grow up! Child!" Heather snapped at me. I know that she's my sister and I have to love her… But I really do hate her.

"It's painful heather, so you just shut your mouth! I'm done letting you push me around! Never again!" I yelled at her. She was totally taken back. Before we came here,

I had always stood in her shadow. But never again will that happen. She's just gonna have to get used to not being the queen of everything.

"Ugh." Heather rolled her eyes. "Just get me tied up!" she shouted at the servants.

All of us girls shook our heads as if so say 'that's messed up.'

Next was the most horrible thing I've ever done: the crinolines. I was put into the huge wood contraption and it was tied to my corset. I needed at least three servants even to help me walk two feet. They then threw a huge dress over me. It had frills, layers, and lace… and was pink. In my opinion, it was hideous. They then pinned my hair half up and half down and tied it up with pink ribbons. They then had to practically carry me over to the mirror. Oh I looked like a rainbow barfed all over me. All of the servants traded off saying "How beautiful!" and "Oh you look darling!" so there I stood, in a huge pink dress, with my black hair tied up in ribbons.

**Courtney's POV:**

After we were all finished getting ready we all headed down to the ballroom. The guest had just begun arriving. They didn't seem very happy though. All they could keep talking about was the house of Lancaster. All of us girls were forced to sit is our "thrones" Next to our father and greet guests. About thirty minutes I noticed that my desserts were not out of the kitchen yet. So I snuck away and wobbled into the kitchen. When I walked in, a horrible stench almost knocked me out.

"What on earth is going on?" I asked.

"Just making your desserts m'lady."

"Those aren't my desserts! I told you Truffles, cakes, and pies! Not pickled prunes! EWW Is that Frog!"

"Yes, look at your list." I read the list, it was filled with disgusting dishes.

"Where did you get this list!"

"Heather, m'lady. She said you had changed your mind."

"No! " I started crying.

"Oh M'lady! I'm so sorry! I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Don't you see. Now my father will think I'm a failure! He trusted me!"

"Oh, oh we can try to make new desserts!"

"That quickly?!"

"It's worth a shot." He smiled.

"Thank you Thomas!" I hugged him. Then we immediately started making chocolate cake and truffles. Chocolate was extremely rare, but my father was able to get some for our kitchen. Soon the kitchen was a mess batter, sugar, and chocolate were all over the place. I was a mess!

"Thank goodness, your father is not the king. He won't do as horrible things to me." He looked so stressed.

"Don't worry, I won't let him." My dress was completely ruined. As we were making the new desserts. Servers quickly came in and took out the trays of horrible desserts.

"NO!" I shouted running after them. At once I found myself in the ballroom. I must have shouted really loud because everyone was looking at me. My face, hair, and dress covered in baking supplies. The whole world around me seemed to freeze. I looked over and saw the horrified people eating the desserts. I saw everyone looking at me. I saw Heather's smirking face. I saw the Duchesses horrified look. But most of all, my eyes fell upon Father. His eyes were sad, he was disappointed… in me.

**Gwen's POV:**

Poor Courtney… she was covered in chocolate and flour, standing in the middle of the ballroom, before Father. The desserts were terrible, and she seemed so sad. All of the sudden she started sobbing and ran out of the doors and away.

"Serves her right." smirked Heather.

"**What did you do?"** I almost yelled at her.

"Nothing, I just thought that her dessert choices, well… needed work. So I changed them." She laughed.

"You are an Evil, evil person and I'm embarrassed to be related to you!" at this point I was shouting. At this point everyone at our table… well, everyone at the ball was looking at us. Zoey put her hand on my shoulder.

" She's not worth it, Lets go find Courtney." Then we got up and started walking.

"Mama, they can't leave like that. They are a disgrace and should be given whippings, Courtney too. At this point Zoey looked like she wanted to kill Heather.

"Gwen, Zoey, sit back down please." The Duchess said. The duke just sat their with this face on the table.

"No Mama, I have to find Courtney." They we ran off. I heard Mama get up, but then sit back down.

"Let them go." said the Duke.

**Courtney's POV:  
**

I ran into the Courtyard and made my way to the pond. I washed the flour off my face and cried. I looked into the water and saw my reflection; I wasn't even close to perfect. There was flour in my hair, my makeup was smeared, and my face was tear stained. I un tied my hair and wiped off my makeup. I was so childish; I couldn't even get dessert right. I was pathetic. I wiped all my tears and pulled myself together. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you alright?" It was Bridgette.

"How did you find me?" I asked.

"You made me a map last summer, remember?"

"Oh, want do you want."

"I want to make sure you're ok. Heather was horrible for doing that to you."

**"I'm fine. I don't blame Heather. I blame my ignorance."**

"No Courtney, you're not ignorant. This was all the doing of Heather."

"I can't be so blind anymore. Life is hard, and I am never going to back down."

"Courtney, I don't think you're understanding…"

"I understand perfectly. If you want things to be perfect, you have to do it yourself. And let no one get in your way… ever." I said, very strongly. Bridgette sighed.

"I can't force you to do anything, but I hope that you will find that changing yourself is not the answer." With that she walked away. I picked myself up and went up to my room.

**Zoey's POV:**

Gwen and I had been sitting up in our room, talking and braiding each other's hair. Then Heather walked in with her head held high.

"Hello losers." She said, getting into her bead.

"That was really mean Heather, like even for you." said Gwen

"I don't care, she deserved it."

"And you deserve to be kicked out of the palace. But my human dignity stops me from doing so."

"Niceness is weakness." She huffed.

"Niceness makes friends. And friends make you happy."

"I am Happy!" she shouted. And that ended the conversation. After she fell asleep, Gwen and got up and snuck out into the Courtyard. As we snuck through the halls and too the outside we giggled like crazy. When we started running I bumped into someone.

"What?" the person turned around, it was Thomas, the Chef. "girls, the party is still going on, what are you doing."

"Just going to the courtyard. Please don't tell Father!" I said.

"I wouldn't dream of it. Here." He said taking some cookies out of his apron and giving them to us. "Snuck these out for you girls."

"Thank you Thomas." We both said, hugging him. He was a big guy, like a teddy bear. He loved us kids and was always sneaking sweets for us.

"Oh yes and tell Courtney that I will never be able to forgive myself for what happened tonight." He said as we were running to the courtyard.

"Sure Thomas!" giggled Gwen.

When we were in the courtyard, we sat down by one of the ponds.

"Gwen, what is up with Heather… really?" I asked. "I know that there is something you are not telling me."

Gwen sighed.

"When we were very young, Heather was very close to my father. She was happy, nice, and my friend. They did everything together. One day, my father was found dead in his bed chamber." She bit her lip, trying not to cry. Then, she continued. "Someone had killed him. This came as a huge shock to all of us, especially Heather. She was 8 when he died, I was 7. For three weeks, no one saw her. No one, not even my mother. When she came back into the world… She turned cold as ice. She was sad, angry, mean, controlling… no longer my friend."

"She couldn't believe people could be that cruel…"

"But then she became just like them." Gwen started crying. I pulled her into my arms. "I miss her… the real her." Then we both went back to the room and fell asleep.

The next morning, I saw Courtney.

"Courtney! Oh I'm so sorry!" I hugged.

"Don't be. I have made myself better."

"What?"

"I won't be so flimsy anymore. Everything is going to be perfect. I'll make it so."

"Courtney?"

After that day, Courtney was never the same. She prided herself in perfection. But she lost her love for fun. Everything was always done by the rules. She even ratted us out for stealing cookies once. **Heather had caused Courtney to become invincible…well, almost.**

* * *

_**So? I absolutely Love writing this story...already! whenever something great, sad, or enraging happens to me, It explodes onto the page! Thats why my stories are so emotional.**_

_**Ok so if you have ever read my stories, you know I use backstory so much! I love it!**_

_**Ok this is the last chapter of the prolouge. in the normal chapters I think they'll be 13-14 years old... yea. Ok so on My last fic I was on spring break. I think I actually updated like twice a day XD Now, sadly, Because I'm only 15 and have dang homework to do... I don't have as much time to write. So I wont be updating everyday I think about every 3 or 4 days... sorry. In two weeks my summer Vacation starts and I have some really cool fic ideas!**_

_**New chapter coming soon!**_

_**read and Review!**_

_**~Astrid**_


	4. Part two: Chapter one

_**HI! Ok That was like a week ago when I updated. Sorry for that! ipromise that won't happen again!  
**_

_**Ok now we are in normal story... not prologue!**_

_**enjoy**_

* * *

**Gwen's POV:**

I sat in the Courtyard, sketching the flowers when Zoey came and sat next to me.

"So, what do you think Mother and Father want us for?" she asked, picking one of the flowers.

"What else? They never see us anyway." I sighed. Father had just sent word that he needed to see us the next day. All of us girls were 14 years old, except for heather, she was 15. It was early summer and Zoey and I were sitting by the pond in the Courtyard. Deep in our minds, we all knew why they wanted to see us: Suitors. Heather got called for those all the time, but now we were 14. We all knew what that would mean, painful corsets, powdered dresses, makeup, and maybe even wigs. Ugh…. I shiver even thinking about it.

"I guess you're right. But I'm a kid! I wanna run in the courtyards! I wanna eat cookies like a pig! I wanna laugh!" she stood up on the bench and shouted. "When you're engaged it means countless fittings, meeting, and boring people telling how to drink tea!"

"Like Mr. Hamish!" I laughed. Zoey that stood up again, put a leaf over her lip like a mustache and said in an accent,

"You must be sure that you don't accidently choke on your mustache." We both started laughing hysterically.

"What is so funny? Don't make fun of our superiors!" Courtney shouted. "And what on Earth is this Zoey!" she said, taking off Zoey's leaf mustache.

"Whoa, what's up with you?" I asked her.

"Um maybe I'm actually tying to impress whoever Mama has for us!" she pointed up her nose.

" If I don't impress him... GOOD!" I shouted.

"Gwen! You can't talk like that, this is for Mama you know!"

"Mama wants us to marry random people we have never met?!" shouted Zoey.

"Oh don't freak out Zoey! Besides they're not random… they're rich!"

"Ugh! I don't care if they're rich! I wanna love someone because I care about them! Not Because of they're money!"

"Ugh don't act like that's not why our parents got married! It's been nothing but trouble!" She shouted. I can't believe she said that! I then tried to hold back my tears and walked away.

**Zoey's POV:**

"What was that about?!" I shouted at Courtney. Gwen had just gone away crying.

"She need some sense knocked into her!"

"What is wrong with you? What happened to the silly Courtney who chased me, stole cookies, pranked the servants, LAUGHED!" I shouted at her. "I miss you Courtney! What happened to that Courtney!" she had tears in her eyes.

"**I woke up."** she choked out the words.

"Courtney," I said putting my hand on her shoulder. "we're kids. We need to dream." She pushed away my hand.

"When you dream… things go wrong."

"Everything doesn't have to be perfect Courtney! We're human!"

"I appreciate your concern Zoey… I'm fine. Better than ever." She couldn't help sobbing. "Just Go!" she shouted.

I then walked away, thinking to myself of when we where little girls.

**Narrator's POV:  
**

The Family of the duke was falling apart at the seams. Yes, the girls knew their mother was going to tell them she had sound suitors for them. But they had no idea that they were traveling to meet them at the very moment they sat in the Courtyard. Four sons of a very rich lord were traveling from quite far away. They had been traveling for days and were finally two days away from the palace. The four sons were each quite excited to meet their future brides.

"So What do you think they look like?" asked the first born son, twiddling his thumbs in anticipation. His name was Mike, despite him being the oldest, he was the smallest. His hair shot straight up and there was a gap between his teeth.

"What they look like is the least of your problems man." snickered his brother… well his half brother. His name was Geoff and he had blue and blonde hair. He was different from his brothers. All of them had tan skin and dark hair and eyes…all but him. His Mother had died when he was a baby. "Just keep your quirks in." he laughed.

"Do not give him a problem. Mike is quite the catch." Said the son called Alejandro. He had dark skin and eyes as well.

"What do you want!" mike shouted.

"Do I have to want something to give you a complement?"

"Yes." All three of the other sons said in unison.

"Just chill, as long as we look good." said Justin, admiring himself in the mirror. He had bright blue eyes that mad him quiet the nice thing to look at. "I know I look fantastic!"

"Really? What's the worry, according to their Mother, they're nice girls. Just relax." said Alejandro, trying to sleep.

"I'm not sure dude."

"Stop it. It's purely strategic! It'll strengthen the house of York. That's why we are here.

The four boys sat bickering in the carriage for the rest of their ride.

**Courtney's POV:  
**

We all of us girls stepped slowly into mother and father's meeting room. Gwen had tear stains on her face. What had I done? I was a monster! No! Don't think like that Courtney! You're perfect!

"Girls!" said their mother, running to us and hugging us tightly. Father's face stayed the same now. When he was happy, sad, angry, or excited, his face was always the same. "Now my Children I have very important news for all of you! The lord has accepted!"

"accepted?" asked Heather.

"Yes dear! You're all betrothed to the sons of a wealthy lord!" she was so happy.

"What!" shouted Gwen, she seemed angry.

"Oh come on dear, it wonderful news."

"This isn't wonderful."

"You listen to me missy. This is for the house of York and you are going to do it!"

Gwen ran out of the room, she was in tears, but was boiling with anger. I didn't know how to feel honestly. I mean we knew it was coming… but now it was reality. We all bowed then left the room in silence. Zoey's face seemed troubled, which was quite a weird sight. She was almost always happy.

**Zoey's POV:**

I walked slowly, lacking my usually happiness. I just didn't know how to react. It could be good for me, or it could be wasting my entire life. I'm not sure a want to take that chance. I walked alone, deep into the courtyard, until I reached the huge willow tree. I crawled under its branches and found Gwen sitting there. Under the canopy of leaves with a candle, crying.

"Gwen, are you ok?"

"I don't know. Am I allowed to be upset."

"Oh Gwen, maybe its not that bad."

"You don't get it. The last thing my father told me to do, was to live, love, and smile. I'm not sure I can do that forced to marry someone I don't even know."

"I know what you mean."

"I wanna fall in love… not be pushed."

* * *

_**Ok so? I think its clear that in alot of my stories there are some family issues, but i think that makes for a very good story. Ok so the four sons, What do you think! OK so obviously justin, Geoff, Alejandro, and Mike will not be betrothed to who they are with in the show. But please know... THESE ARE NOT THE FINAL COUPLES! There will be decision, there will be destiny, and there will be major didn't se that coming plot twists! Also I think I may not have Mike's personalities be a huge part of the story like in "Without You" But without them, he is a little boring. IDK!  
**_

_**How will Duncan and Trent come in? Read the next chapter... COMING SOON!**_

_**Read and review!**_

_**~Astrid**_


	5. Part two: chapter two

_**Chapter 5!**_

_**Ok so this is a somewhat shorter chapter that is kinda vital to understand. so far we have some pretty deep personality changes and troubles. I think thats really cool. Here we get to understand Heather a tiny bit more... just a little. XD**_

* * *

**Zoey's POV:**

"Ouch! Not so tight!" I shouted at one of the servants, as our corsets were tied up.

"Umm I value my ribcage!" yelled Courtney. Mama had ordered us to be all dolled up for the arrival of the sons of lords. Then came into the room with our dresses.

"Bridgette!" Gwen ran over and hugged her. Bridgette and Gwen had become super close, like sisters.

"Ok I have a red dress for Heather, Green for Gwen, Red for Zoey, and Purple for Courtney." She said, putting the dresses down.

"Green?" asked Gwen.

"Sorry, the Duchess says blue makes you look too gloomy." At that, Gwen huffed and got the dress. We were then tied to huge hoopskirts and then the dresses. The worst part of all was having our dresses tied.

"Heather? How are you not showing any pain? It's so painful."

"I'm used to it. Besides, it's not a big deal!" she snapped. In the bottom of my dress there were vials of honey mounted to the wooden frame of the dress.

"What's the honey for?" asked Gwen.

"It's so the fleas go to the honey, not you." said Bridgette.

"Eww!" squealed Courtney. "That's disgusting."

"Just as long as we don't fall!" laughed Gwen. Then came the powder. They piled it on to our faces.

"Eww! It's making me cough!" We all go the powered except for Gwen. "Hey Why didn't she get any powder."

"Because she already looks like she's never seen the sun in her whole life." sneered Heather.

"Girls, just stop complaining. It'll be over soon." said Bridgette in her calm voice.  
"I'm going to get you all some water." And with that, she left the room.

**Geoff's POV:  
**

After riding in that carriage, we finally arrived at the palace. We were then greeted by servants.

"Nice place." said Mike, looking around.

"What?" asked Justin, looking up from his mirror.

"Yes, it is very nice." said Alejandro. I couldn't stop my mind from trailing off. What if she is boring, what if she doesn't like me? I pushed those thoughts all to the back of my head. We were then taken to our rooms. The palace was somewhat smaller; meaning us four boys had to share a room. On the bright side, it was huge. After we were settled I decided to go and look around, for it wouldn't be a few hours until we met the family.

"Are you sure you don't want help getting around the palace?" asked one of the servants.

"No I think I can manage." I said, walking out into the hall. The corridor was huge and paintings were hung along the walls. Beneath my feet, was a bright red carpet. I was caught up in my thoughts when out of nowhere I bumped into someone and they dropped their pitcher. Water spilled all over the carpet.

"Oh no I'm so sorry!" I said. Then I looked, it was a beautiful young girl. I stretched out my hand to help her up.

"Thank you." She smiled. Her eyes were a sharp green color and her hair was golden blonde. She was dressed very nicely so I figured she was one of the Duke's Daughters.

"I'm Geoff, son of lord Delim. You must be one of the Daughters of the Duke."

"I'm Bridgette and actu—"

"Bridgette! We need that water now! There is a little problem!" shouted a voice,

"I'm sorry, I have to go now." And with that she ran off. 'Bridgette.' Her name echoed in my head. How I hope I'm going to meet her again when we are introduced to the daughters.

**Heather's POV:  
**

"Girls, Its time for you to go to the hall." said Bridgette. Then I knew that the following moments would change my life. I had a certain hesitation, something I could never put my finger on… or tell anyone about. It haunted me constantly. I would have to put on a mask, the hard loveless mask that I wore everyday. Sometimes I wish I could take it off, but I never can… it's my destiny. Everyone says that the past is that past… but that's not true for me. The past is my future, just like my father's. I looked around myself. Gwen was looking at her feet, Zoey was coughing from the powder, and Courtney stood tall. And then… we stepped inside.

* * *

_**So? Ok so Heather has a very complicated personality. What is the source of her past... read to find out! Trent and Duncan are coming soon!**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews and support u guys are awesome!**_

_**New Chapter coming soon.**_

_**Read and review!**_

_**~Astrid**_


	6. Part two: Chapter three

_**Chapter 6! Duncan makes an appearance and the girls meet their fiance's**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Alejandro's POV:**

We were in the meeting room with the Duke and Duchess, waiting for the girls. I felt nauseous. Why?

"Geoff you look so happy. What's up?" asked Mike.

"I met one of the girls." He smiled.

"You did?!"

"Yep, her name is Bridgette and she's beautiful."

"Well you may or may not be betrothed to her." said Justin.

"Don't talk like that, maybe."

Then the door opened and the four Girls walked in.

"Ah Girls, Meet the sons of Lord Delim!" said the Duke Smiling. The four girls stood before us. My eyes first caught a beautiful girl with long raven black hair. There were two with long raven black hair, but their eyes were different. The one in the red dress had eyes that could pierce through anything. The other, in the green dress had slightly curly hair and her eyes were soft and they sparkled. The third had deep brown eyes and hair redder than a rose. The last had brown hair and onyx eyes. For some reason I couldn't stop looking at the first girl. Her eyes captivated me.

"Which one is the girl you met." Mike whispered to Geoff.

"she…she's not here."

"shhh." I told them.

"Thank you father." The girls said in unison.

"Heather I would like you to meet Alejandro." said the duke. She then stepped forward and curtseyed and I took her hand. We were to remain silent in the presence of the duke.

"Justin, this is my daughter Courtney." He then took her hand. Mike was then introduced to the red haired girl called Zoey and Geoff to the girl names Gwen. We were then ordered to be shown around the palace by the girls.

**Geoff's POV:**

My mind raced about, where is Bridgette? Then I was introduced to a girl with black hair and onyx eyes. She was very beautiful, but Bridgette's name stayed in my head. When we left the room she took her hand out of mine.

"I'm Gwen." She blushed hard.

"The name's Geoff."

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"So, where will we be off to now?"  
"I don't care, lets just get this over with."

"Whoa, what wrong?"

"Nothing. Just c'mon." I knew some where in her she was happy, but I couldn't find it. She just seemed super serious. Well If I'm gonna marry her, that's gonna change. She then took me to a huge Courtyard filled with trees and flowers. In the center was a huge willow tree next to a pond. Then I think I actually saw her smile.

"This is awesome."

"Yea." She said very dryly. Then I took her hand.

"Listen I know this is probably not what you want your life to be like, but you gotta enjoy it. Live in the moment. Act like you're at a ball."

"Then I guess I'm supposed to be silent and perfect." She huffed.

"What? That's what your parties are like?"

"Always." She looked down at her feet.

"Well not as long as I'm here. No sir, Parties are for dancing and laughing. Haven't you ever done that?"

"Not since I was very young."

"Well, its settled then. As soon as possible I'm throwing a ball and I'm gonna teach you how to smile."

"I know how to smile."

"Prove it." Then she laughed.

"There you go." Yea maybe Gwen was pretty cool, but I couldn't stop thinking about Bridgette.

**Courtney's POV:**

As we walked along the hall all he kept doing was looking at himself in the mirror.

"So…" I kept tying to start conversation, but to no avail. After five minutes I stopped walking and he didn't even notice. He just walked along the hallway looking into his mirror… how shallow. Then I snuck off to the kitchen to get some cookies.

"Hi Thomas!" I skipped into the room.

"Hello M'lady, aren't the Lord's sons here?"

"Yea but all he's interested in is looking in his mirror."

"Ouch. There are some extra chocolate cookies in the cupboard."

"How'd you know I came to get cookies?"

"Because I know you."

"ha-ha, you know me well." I skipped over to the cupboard and opened it. "AHH! What is that!" I screamed at the horrible sight.

"It's just green jelly M'lady."

"Why is it here, you know I hate it?"

"My son made it. He's apprenticing here."  
"Ugh." I grabbed a cookie and quickly closed the cupboard.

"What happened? I heard a scream." said a boy coming into the room. He had Jet black hair and blue eyes. "Well hello there." He smirked.

"Courtney, this is my son, Duncan. Duncan, this is Courtney, the duchess." He gave Duncan a look as if to say. 'Don't you dare say something stupid.'

"Nice to meet you." I said while curtseying.

"Ehy was that you screaming."

"Yes." I blushed and looked at my feet.

"What was the problem?"

"green jelly." I whispered.

"What was that?" he laughed.

"green jelly." I almost shouted. Then he started cracking up.

"Green Jelly? You're afraid of green jelly. I made that by the way."

"Ugh, just forget it." I started to walk out.

"See ya around Princess!" he called after me. Ugh how barbaric.

**Mike's POV:**

"So, Where are you from again?" She asked me.

"We actually move around a lot, so I guess, all of England."

"That's cool. After My father and Duchess got married we never moved again. So I guess this is where I have lived my whole life."

"Nice, so tell me, did you know your mother?"  
"No, she dies when I was a baby."

"I can sympathize with that, my mother was captured when I was five."

"Aww I'm so sorry."

"nah its fine, So, where do you wanna go now?"

"Oh I wanna show you the Courtyards. There are lanterns that are strung along the trees and they look so beautiful when they reflect off the water!" she took my hand and raced down the halls. She was so funny, and always very happy.

"Wow." I said looking at the beautiful Courtyard. Her eyes practically lit up with the lanterns.

"Isn't it just amazing!" she took my hand and danced along the paths.

"dancing without music?"

"You don't need music, you just need rhythm."

"Well I don't have that so you're gonna have to lead."

"Not ballroom dancing, Just dance!" she took my hand and turned around.

"There you go! See!"

**Heather's POV:**

"this is quite a beautiful palace don't you think?" he asked.

"I know, um I live here."

"oh. Well I just assumed you never paid attention."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"How dare you! No one talks to me that way!"

"I just did!"

"Ugh!"

"Calm down, you only have to show me around."

"Ugh! I will never love you… let alone like you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Ugh he is so annoying. But very evil … NO!

* * *

_**So? Ok as you probobly know by now, i am a major Gwent shipper. So It's really hard to not put trent in the story to early. He will come, SOON. Also, I hate Gwumcan and am not a huge fan of scottney either, so this is not going to be either of those couples... so please no more mean PM please. Thanks!  
**_

_**New Chpater coming soon!**_

_**Read and Review!**_

_**~Astrid**_


	7. Part two: Chapter four

_**Chapter 7! OK So I'm at the point where I update like everyday!**_

_**this one is kinda heavy :(**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Bridgette's POV:**

"And all he did was look in the mirror!" Courtney shouted. She had been going on a twenty minute rant on how horrible her day was. All of the girls and I were in the room, getting ready for bed. I was braiding Gwen's hair.

"It's alright Courtney, I'm sure things will turn out fine." I told her.

"I don't know if I can live the rest of my life with someone who only cares about how he looks."

"You don't have a choice, so just suck it up and deal with it." Heather snapped.

"Well I guess Alejandro is perfect then." said Gwen.

"No, he's an annoyance. But I, unlike some people, don't complain about it."

"Ha-ha." Zoey Laughed.

"You? Not complaining? Those words do not belong in the same sentence." laughed Gwen.

"Girls, just relax. It's not the end of the world." I said, trying to calm them down.

"Easy for you to say, you can chose who you love." said Courtney.

"Um, so can we, we just can't ever marry them!" Zoey flopped on her bed and buried her face in her pillow. I walked over and stoked her hair, trying to calm her down.

"Your day wasn't horrible, right?"

"No, but he just seemed so scared. I'm not scary, right?"

"Well, you're a spunky girl with crazy red hair, that's a little frightening." laughed Courtney.

"Don't listen to her, you're not scary, he's probably just as troubled about the whole thing as you are. That's all."

"I guess you're right."

"Ok girls, to sleep." Then they all piled into their beds and I blew out the candles. Then I walked down the hall to get to my room. I wasn't paying attention and bumped into someone. He turned around and then I noticed it was Geoff. He smiled.

"Bridgette, we have to stop meeting like this." he laughed.

"Hello Geoff.'

"Hey I thought you were one of the Duke's daughters?"

"No, I tried to tell you, I'm a servant, the girl's caretaker."

"Oh." His face changed.

"Walk with me?"

"I don't think I can, I'll be sent away is I'm suspected."

"Don't be silly."

"Geoff I appreciate your concern, but I can't."

"Bridgette I think you're really cool."

"You don't even know me."

"Which is why I wanna walk with you."

"I can't. You're betrothed to Gwen and I would be disobeying."

"Bridgette…"

"It's not safe for me. Goodbye Geoff." And with that, I walked away. Part of me wanted so badly to go and walk with him, but it was outweighed by my fear of the Duke.

**Heather's POV:**

"So, tell me, Why are you so cold." Alejandro asked. We were walking through the courtyard.

"I don't know? Why are you so annoying?"

"Heather, I don't know why you are being so adversarial, I'm only try to start a friendly conversation."

"Why are you so cold? Yea that's a wonderful way to start a conversation."

"You're right, that wasn't exactly my finest moment. Truce?"

"Fine, but don't expect me to be all fluffy."

"Never, mi amore."

"What the heck does that mean?!"

"Truce, remember?"

"Ugh!" I then stormed off. Why is he so incredibly annoying? I was in my room when I heard a voice.

"Um Miss Heather, there is a parcel for you." It was a servant. I took the parcel and opened. When I saw what was inside I began balling… It was my destiny.

**Courtney's POV:**

I was sitting in the Courtyard thinking, when I heard someone.

"Ehy Princess, brought you something." It was Duncan.

"What the heck are you doing?"

"Just saying hi, that's all."

"You're not allowed to be here, seriously go!"

"Oh are you worried about me princess?"

"I barely even know you."

"Still. Here." He handed me a parcel.

"What is it?"

"Open it." I opened the parcel and I saw a huge plate full of green jelly.

"Ahh!" I threw in onto the ground. "You horrible person!"

"Oh c'mon Princess I am only teasing." He laughed. He then saw I was seriously shaken up.

"Princess," he said sitting down next to me. "I only did that to have an excuse to see you again. I'm sorry." Wow did he actually say that.

"Thank you, and can you please stop calling me that?"

"What? Princess? No I think it suits you."

"Fine. Now you go!"

"Alright. See ya later."

"No, you can't come back-." He was gone. That boy, he drives me insane.

**Zoey's POV:**

"What! How have you never ridden a horse before?" I asked Mike.

"I just have never gotten around to it."

"Ok that's gotta change. C'mon!" I pulled his hand and dragged him to the stables. "Here is my horse, Rose." He jumped startled.

"Oh my goodness, that's a big horse!"

"Oh come on, she's not bad. Right rose!" I said stroking her mane.

"Zoey! What on earth are you doing down here!" It was Mother. "You know better than this! Now!" she grabbed my arm and took me to my room. "you must always be put together and never be rustic! You hear me Zoey! Never! Now get dressed in your gown. I'll call the servants to help!" and that was the end of me seeing mike that day.

A few hours later, we all were in bed, sleeping. At about 3:00 in the morning I heard Screaming.

"What on Earth is that?!" We all stood up shaking; we huddled into each other's arms, even Heather. The whole palace was awake and people were running up and down the halls. Bridgette came into the room with tears in her eyes. She came and hugged us all.

"What is it?" Courtney choked out the words.

"The Duchess… she's been poisoned." She started crying.

"Mama! No!" Gwen held onto me tighter. "she's not dead, but is very sick and unconscious." Gwen was shaking.

"Bridgette!" Gwen ran into her arms and started sobbing.

"Its ok." She stroked her hair. " It'll be ok, I promise." Bridgette stayed with us that night. No one could sleep except Heather… figures.

**Gwen's POV:**

My whole world had crashed down in less than a second. My mother, sure she was harsh and pushed us all the time, but I still loved her more than anything and now she was poisoned. I have no idea what happened but I had already lost my father, I will not loose my mother. I will make sure of it. When everyone was sleeping I crept into mother's quarters. She was silently sleeping. She was sweating and shaking. The sight almost made me cry. I sat there, crying, until my eyes caught something. A note that read:

"You take one of mine, I will take one of yours." It was written on a very strange type of paper. I have no idea what happened but something inside of me snapped. Whoever this person was, I was going to find them and make them tell me how to cure her. I really don't remember what was going through my head at that moment that made me make such an insane decision. I ran down to the library and opened a science book… never thought I'd do that on my own time. I knew I had seen that paper before. It was made by barbarian tribes long ago form a plant found up North. Again, the idea was insane, but what was at stake was much more important than my safety. I ripped out the page of the book that had the information and shoved in my satchel. I went upstairs to my room and put on a shirt and trousers. I couldn't help thinking of the fit mother would have if she saw me wearing trousers. I grabbed my midnight blue hood and ran over to my chest. I opened it and took out my bow. My father had given one to Heather and I without mother knowing before he passed. Memories of him secretly teaching us how to shoot raced through my head and almost brought me to tears.

I snuck to the kitchen and stole bread and water. As I was making my plan, I wrote a letter to Zoey explaining everything. Then quietly, I took my horse and tip toed to the gate. Just as I was about to leave, I heard a voice.

"Going for a ride?" It was Geoff.

"Geoff I-."

"Am going to go find the person who poisoned your mother." He finished my sentence.

"How did you know?"

"Because I know you."

"Please don't tell anyone."

"I'm not here to stop you, I'm here to give you this." He handed me a piece of paper.

"Give this to a guy named Trent. I met the guy a while ago and he owes me a favor. He had something that'll help you."

"Thank you Geoff!" I got off my horse and hugged him. Then I got on my saddle and right before I left, Geoff said,

"Live your life like you're at a party! Smile!" and with that, I rode off into the dark, not knowing what I would do when I found the person, but only that I would find them.

**Zoey's POV:**

I awoke early in the morning to the sun shining through the curtains. I felt something sharp against my face. It was a Letter from Gwen. I opened it and then immediately sat up.

**"No!"**

* * *

_**So? Ok this one has alot of info for one chapter... sorry bout that one. Heather's character is very tourchered, making her really interesting. I figured out my complete writing style: Giving Meaning to their Steriotypes. I love writing this. Thanks for all the support!**_

_**New Chapter coming soon!**_

_**Read and Reveiw!**_

_**~Astrid**_


	8. Author's note!

_**Hey guys!**_

_**Ok so this story is going absolutely fantastic so far! Thanks so much for all the support! Sadly, I have finals this week and won't be able to write until next Monday :( Expect the next chapter on Monday! So sorry! questions? Suggestions? Chat? pm me!**_

_**ok also, This story is becoming less and less about the War of roses so lets just say it takes place in that time period! Thanks so much guys!**_

_**New chapter coming soon!**_

_**~Astrid**_


	9. Part two: Chapter five

_**I'm Back! and earlier than I thought :)**_

_**Ok Trent appears and we have mostly Gwent and duncney!**_

* * *

**Courtney's POV:**

"What?!" I was awoken suddenly by Zoey screaming. Then I looked over and saw her crying. "What is it."

"Read this." She handed me a tear stained piece of paper. I quickly scanned the piece of paper.

"Is she insane?" I was completely shocked, how could she do this. She doesn't even know where she is going.

"I don't know."

"What is it? Let me see." Heather took the piece of paper. I think I actually saw her cry a little bit.

"Heather?"

"Oh, I'm fine." She snapped out of it. There was something off about her, but I couldn't put my finger on it. "We should tell mama." She said.

"No, she says we shouldn't tell anyone."

"Well what are supposed to say? That she's gone to town?" sneered Heather.

"why are you so concerned suddenly?" I snapped

"Guys, that actually might work."

"What?"

"We say she's gone to town to find the medicine man."

"Actually, she is finding the person who knows how to cure her." I said. Heather continued her strange attitude.

"So it's settled, she's in town." We all agreed.

**Heather's POV:**

How could she? How could Gwen go off and ruin everything. Gwen was a part of me; she was never supposed to get hurt. The only person that was supposed to pay was that witch! Now, Gwen was off, headed to her certain destruction. Oh why did I have to get involved in this! I took a bottle out of the parcel and threw into onto the bricks. Why did I do it! Why did I poison her! I began sobbing and fell on the bricks.

How could I, I am so lost. No, I did right? Didn't I? **"It is only what must be done, revenge my sister."** He always says in her letters. Why did I trust him… he's my brother I guess. But look at me, I've poisoned I member of my own family. How could I assume family could always be trusted… how could I? I took a piece of paper and wrote letter to him.

Dear brother,

I know that what has been done, must have been done, but I am troubled by it. Our half sister is completely oblivious of the treachery her mother has committed. Because of this, she has set off to find the person who poisoned the duchess. She is going off of the note that you wrote and told me to place by the duchess. Please my brother, I beg you, if she finds you, have mercy on her. Please give her the anecdote; let us put this behind us.

Sincerely.

Heather

I had very little hope that he would listen to me, but I had to try. I quickly sent one of the mail carriers out immediately. And with that, my letter was on its way. Usually I would send it my private mail, but that takes months, and I needed that letter there as soon as possible.

**Gwen's POV:**

I opened the letter that Geoff gave me. I was supposed to head to Green Boar Tavern. There I would find someone that would help me. Why would someone poison my Mother, what did she ever do.? I rode for quite a while until my horse began to slow down. I stopped and set up camp for the night. I fell asleep very quickly, I was exhausted, confused, and starving. Early in the morning, I awoke to the sound of someone walking. I stayed very still so that they might think I was still asleep. As the footsteps came closer, I reached for my bow stood up and shot the arrow, finding its mark in a tree inches away from the head of a tall man in a hood.

"Not another step closer or I'll shoot… and this time I won't miss!" I shouted.

"Wait! Please!" He took of his hood, revealing his jet black hair and sharp green eyes. " I mean you no harm!" He was very calm, and friendly looking and about my age. I slowly lowered my bow, but kept it by my side,

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"Nothing but to offer you some board. I noticed you came last night, my father owns the inn up the hill. You must be hungry." I thought for a minute, I was hungry.

"Yes, thank you." I said. He couldn't stop looking at me, like he was under a spell.

"I will show you to it then. I'm Trent, what may I call you?"

"Your name is Trent?"

"Yes, why?"

"By any chance did you know a guy named Geoff Delim?"

"Geoff Delim? Yes, he stayed in the inn a while back and we were good friends. Why?"

"I know this is probably very unconvincing for you, but this is for you." I handed him the letter. He read it quickly, and then looked at me.

"So? Geoff has finally claimed his favor. Come with me, I will help you." He smiled.

"Thank you. I'm Gwen by the way." He nodded and started walking up the hill.

**Courtney's POV:**

"Courtney? You haven't said a word since this morning. What's wrong?" asked Zoey. Zoey, Heather, and I were walking in the courtyard. We were supposed to spend time with the guys in about an hour.

"Gwen's insane! She doesn't have a plan or anything!"

"Don't worry, she's not going to be alone." said a voice. It was Geoff.

"What?" I asked as he walked toward us. "What do you mean? Wait how you know about this!"

"I gave her a letter to give to an old friend of mine. I trust him, so I think she'll be just fine."

"Wait, you saw her before she left?"

"Seconds before."

"Who is this guy anyway?"

"His name is Trent. He's the son of a mail carrier. Since the feud, no publically sent letters have actually reached their destination. All the letters are kept in the archive, away from the king."

"All the letters are in archive?!" Heather shouted.

"Yep, over the past twenty years, that's why no one ever sends publicly." He said. Heather almost choked and ran away. "I figured that there would be some letter there that could help her find who she was looking for."

"That's actually genius! Thank you!"

"Wait. So the king never finds the letters?" asked Zoey.

"Yea, they are kept in an underground library. I saw it when I was visiting him when I we were little."

Zoey and Geoff started talking more about this, and soon I was bored and walked off. I was silently thinking, when I felt someone's hand on my shoulder.

"So, pasty's on a mission eh?" It was Duncan.

"Ugh, what are doing here? And how did you know."

"I guessed and you just confirmed It." he snickered. When he laughed his blue eyes sparkled and his black hair swung over his face. "So where is captain shallow?"

"Ugh, stop it! I'm going to love him and marry him."

"Are you now?" He stepped closer.

"Why yes. It is my duty."

"You're duty?" He stepped even closer.

"Please…" I was stopped by him cupping my face in his hand.

"Wow you look beautiful in the moonlight." And with that he kissed me. It was like nothing I had ever experienced before… my first kiss. And it was with a servant boy… wow. But for some reason I enjoyed it… It enjoyed being with him. Him, that annoying rebelling boy. He then stepped away from me and jumped over the balcony.

"Goodbye princess." He said leaping over the rail and down to the kitchen. 'Oh that boy.' I thought to myself.

"You're still not my type!" I shouted, leaning over the railing. However, I couldn't stop smiling.

* * *

Ah Duncney... one of the best couples in TD history. ok this chapter focused on Gwent and Duncney, next will be Aleheather and Zoke! Hope you liked it! We have some plot twist here! Heather's brother?!

Hehe I love plot twist :)

New chapter coming soon!

Review please!

~Astrid


	10. Part two: Chapter six

_**OK so I'm back again! Sorry, school is killing me :P OK so I had some bad writers block here so sorry if it lacks my usual touch :P**_

* * *

Alejandro's POV:

I was walking along the halls, thinking to myself, when I heard someone sobbing. It was angry, yet so devastating. I walked towards the sound with caution.

"Why did I ever do such a thing?!" A voiced cried. It was muffled though. I could hear in the voice the anger of Heather. Immediately, I wondered what she was talking about. I must know… I mean If it brings her this much trouble, It must be important. I knew she would not just tell me, I had to earn her trust. Oh, how it would pain me, but I must earn her trust. I then approached the door and then, hoping she wouldn't scream at me, knocked. I then heard the crying cease, then after a few seconds, footsteps approaching the door. It then opened, revealing a girl, with black tearstained eyes and hair tied up. she actually looked beautiful.

"What do you want?" She put her hand on her hip and seemed annoyed.

"May you accompany me for a stroll?"

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Because I would not want you to be cooped up in here. Besides, should not the world see you beautiful face?" this was easier than I thought. She blushed hard.

"Fine. But this is not because I like you or anything."

"As you wish mi amore."

"What is that you keep saying? Just shut up."

"Alright." I looked her hand and we down the hall and to the Courtyard.

"Why are you being so nice to me all the time, its annoying."

"Oh but it is only fitting that I be kind to the one I am betrothed to."

"Pshaw, I will never love you."

"On the contrary, you will love me before the end of the month." At this, she rolled her eyes and stormed of. She bewildered me. How on earth do you earn the trust of someone with a secret?

Bridgette's POV:

"Why can't he just mind his own business?!" shouted Heather. I was helping her dress for a luncheon.

"Maybe he's just being nice." I told her.

"Ugh, not a chance. I know his type, manipulative and evil."

"Oh you should know his type especially well then."

"Ugh. He's just so annoying."  
"Just go to your luncheon Heather." I said while pushing her out the door. Now was my free hour. Gwen was gone, Courtney in her French lessons, Zoey with Mike, and Heather had just left. I decided to take some alone time and walk to the Courtyard. When I was deep in the maze of trees I practiced something that the duchess would kill me for. I tied the skirt of my dress to myself and stood on my hands. I could do it for quite a while. I remembered being a little girl, standing on my hands with my sisters. All the memories flooded to my head, my family selling me to the royal family. Since I was 12, I worked here. I was going on 15 minutes when I heard someone.

"Dang that's awesome!" It was Geoff. His voice knocked me over.

"Ahhh!"

"Oh I'm Sorry." He said helping me to my feet. "How did you do that?" he asked.

"Just practice, I guess."

"Awesome!" He smiled, causing me to blush. "Now I'm gonna go riding down to the lake, come with me Bridge?"

"The lake? That's beyond the inner wall. I'm not allowed to go outside the inner wall."

"Its inside the outer wall, You'll be fine."

"I don't know."

"C'mon Bridge, Its not disobeying, its following your gut."

"Alright, just for a bit." He then took my hand and we walked to the stables.

Gwen's POV:

"So tell me, what's this mission Geoff talks about." He asked me, smiling.

"I just have to find someone, someone who poisoned my mother."

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry about that."

"No it's cool; I'm just focused on what I have to do." We were walking to the inn.

"That's really brave you know." He smiled at me and I blushed hard. "so how did you know Geoff."

"Well, I'm betrothed to him." I huffed. His face changed.

"Wait, you're forced to marry him. Why?"

"Well, I'm kinda a duchess." I sighed.

"Whoa! Seriously? That's awesome."

"Yep…But it's not that awesome."

"Why not?"

"Well, I like Geoff, he's cool, But I don't think I'll ever love him."

"Well that's when you have to make the choice."

"What choice?"

"Whether you stick to the world's plan for you…. or yours." Wow, this guy is pretty cool.

"Hmm, that really good." I smiled at him. "So how do you know Geoff?" After a long sigh he answered.

"When I was about 8, I'm 15 now, I would go to my dad's shop everyday. My mother runs the inn and I would get bored there. Well one day I found a huge underground library of letters and parcels. I spent everyday there, learning about the history. You can tell a lot about a place by the letters. Well one day a rich family came to our inn. That's when I befriended Geoff. I showed him the secret library, but we were almost caught. If it weren't for Geoff making that excuse while I stood terrified, I would've probably been swat. Back then, that was a big deal. We were just little kids."

"That the favor you owe him! Oh now I feel like I'm asking to much of you."

"No, I want to help you." He smiled at me. "C'mon the inn is just up this hill."

**Zoey's POV:**

"Dancing lesson number two." I laughed taking Mike's hand. "I have some music this time!" and I brought out violinists.

"Zoey, are you sure about this?" Mike seemed cautious.

"Of course! We're dancing, I'm sure that's not a crime. Then the violins started to play some classical piece, "No, no, no." I shook my head and walked towards the violinists. "Remember when we went to Ireland, remember the music they played there? play something like that will you." The violinist shrugged and began to play something similar to a jig. I began dancing and clapping my hands. But, he just stood there, looking at me. I stopped and said,

"Mike, what is wr-." I was cut off by him kissing me. Then for some reason my cheeks turned red, my heart pounded and I go teary eyed. I immediately ran away, without saying a word. As I ran, tears ran down my face, and I fell down by my door.

"Zoey!" It was Bridgette. She picked my up and saw that I was shaking. "Oh my God you're burning up! Leshawna! Lindsay! Help me!" she called out to some of the servants. Then all I remember was being on my bed, surrounded by servants feeding my and trying to calm me down. What was wrong with me? I was... afraid.

* * *

_**Aww, Innocence, sweet Zoey wasn't ready to fall in love.I kinda based that on my own experience :P Leshawna and Lindsay made a little cameo.**___

_**Find out what happened on Bridgette and Geoff's ride in the next chapter!**_

_**Read and Review!**_

_**New chapter coming soon!**_

_**~Astrid**_


	11. Part two: chapter seven

_**I'm Back... again. Guys I'm really sorry I haven't been updating very fast, I have so much homework its kinda ridiculous.**_

_**here we have a shorter chapter with some Duncney, Gidgette, and a tiny bit of Gwent fluff.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Courtney's POV:**

"So, have you ever done any sport?" I asked. I was forced to sit with Justin and talk over tea. We were sitting out on the balcony over one of the gardens.

"Um, when I ride on my horse I often have to ride quickly to get away from people loving me." Ugh, does this guy ever talk about anything other than his looks. Then he started going on and on about his beauty routine. I started zoning out about five minutes into his rant about bad wigs. Suddenly, I felt rocks against my leg. I looked behind me, over the rails, and saw Duncan throwing rocks onto the balcony to get my attention.

"Excuse me a second." I said getting up from the table and walking over to the railing, hidden by ivy. Honestly, I don't think he notices, he just started into his mirror. I leaned over and said quietly,

"What are you doing? You're not supposed to be here."

"I know Princess but I had to see you."

"Its against the rules Duncan. Hurry someone will see you."

"I'm not worried about that... besides, you aren't enjoying yourself with captain shallow."

"Who said I wasn't enjoying myself?"

"Its all over your face Princess."

"What?" I turned around and saw Justin.

"Courtney what are you doing?" he got up.

"Come with me princess." Duncan held out his hand.

"I am not jumping." Justin walked towards the ivy.

"Princess, trust me." He looked at my eyes and his blue eyes sparkled

"Courtney…" It was Justin. Then it took all of my strength, but I jumped over the railing and landed in Duncan's arms. Quickly we ran under the balcony. I then noticed my dress had torn and now the hoop skirt was down. Then I heard Justin's footsteps walk inside. Duncan walked over to the hoopskirt hanging on the railing.

"I never liked poofy anyway." He laughed, taking my hand.

"C'mon, walk with me."

"ok." I smiled.

**Now we go to the day earlier, at Geoff and Bridgette's Ride.**

**Geoff's POV:**

"So tell me your story." I was riding with Bridgette next to the lake.

"Ok, I was brought here when I was 11…"

"No, not that story. Tell me what makes you laugh, smile, happy. What is the one thing that makes you feel alive? That moment where the rest of the world stands still."

"You're going to think I'm crazy."

"No I won't. I love to party, no judgment. I promise."

"Ok. Well, I love the water."

"The water? You can swim?"

"Yea." She blushed.

"That's crazy, when did you learn."

"When I was little, we never were proper kids, just having fun."

"That beats my childhood. I was always copped up in a palace. My mother died when I was young. We were never allowed to run wild and free, we had to be perfect."

"Wow." Then her horse slipped and fell, throwing her into the lake.

"Oh my gosh are you ok!" I got off my horse and helped her out. "Well, at least you can swim, that would've been bad if you drowned." Oh my gosh did I just say that! She gave me a puzzled look and got back on her horse.

"I think I gotta go now." And with that she rode off. I blame myself for being so incredibly stupid.

**Back to the present**

**Gwen's POV:**

"Here we are." Trent reached the top of the hill and stretched out his hand to the small building. "C'mon." We then walked into the inn. It was a quiet little place decorated with flowers and little plants. Then a older woman came to greet us.

"Oh Trent my deary," she hugged him, then turned to me. "and who is this pretty young lady?"

"mother, this is Gwen, a friend of Geoff,"

"Ah hello deary, welcome. What can I do for you?"

"I'm taking her to the mail house."

"alright, jut don't let your father know!" she laughed. Then we were off to the mail house.

* * *

_**Oh Geoff, how I wish I had a good reason to put Dj in here. I love how dj saves Geoff a number of times :)**_

_**Next chapter will be Longer, include Zoke, Aleheather, Gwent and also have a plot changing moment!**_

_**Review please!**_

_**Astrid**_


	12. Part two: Chapter eight

_**Hi! **_

_**Ok so here is a huge Plot twist so pay attention. ( Haha)**_

* * *

**Alejandro's POV:**

Over the past couple of days, Heather finally has the tiniest amount of trust in me… but it's not even close to telling me what's going on. I've come to her every day, asking for her to walk with me. She's an Ice queen, evil to the bone… but surprisingly, I might actually like being with her. NO! Its purely strategic, I must know what is going on. Today I intend to find out… by heather telling me or not. I walked to her room, to ask for her to come with me.

"Heather?" I said outside the door.

"Who are you and what do you want!" she shouted. I accidentally let out a laugh, her coldness is actually comical. Sadly, she recognized my laugh.

"Alejandro?"

"Yes its. Are you coming?" Then the door opened and their stood Heather, with a sarcastic expression on her face.

"Are you going to come every day? Can't I have a day to myself?"

"Sure, I'll go then." Then I started to walk away, but then she grabbed my arm.

"I didn't say I wasn't coming. Be right back!" then she ran back into her room. When the door opened again, she ran past me saying she'll be back in a minute. This was the most rash I've ever seen her. I decided then that I'd investigate her room. Quickly, I ran in and rummaged through the shelves and drawers. Then I found something… something that would change my life forever. I found in one of the shelves, a small parcel, inside was a letter… and a bottle of poison. Then, Every thought about her trust went out the window. I was going to turn her in. Little did I know that I had no idea what I was getting in to. I grabbed the parcel, and ran to the gates. Immediately I set my trap, I was so stupid. I went to the guards, I singled out one and pulled him aside.

"I have information about the poisoning that you might want to know."

"What! What are you talking about?"

"Heather has poisoned the queen." Immediately he started walking. "No, Its true." I showed him the letter and the bottle. He looked it over.

"We must alert the king and arrest her."

"No, that's when you listen to me."

"you will capture her tomorrow, understood?" I held my dagger to his throat.

"Yes my lord." He gasped. Then I walked away. Thinking about everything, about what I'd done. Everything happened so fast. Before I knew it, I had made a huge mistake. I completely forgot about Heather and our walk. That night, I couldn't sleep, I couldn't stop thinking about Heather. Yes, what she'd done was horrible… but I kind of was impressed. Before I knew it, it was the next day and I was at Heather's door again. It was an hour before she would be arrested and I would be praised. I knocked on her door then it opened.

"Where the heck did you go yesterday?"

"I just forgot. Coming?"

"Why do you expect me to just forgive you and walk again"?

"Because you have nothing better to do."

"What! Uh-." She sputtered

"I'm sorry, but won't you come with me?"

"Fine." She huffed and started walking with me.

"Listen, I know I've been super cold to you all the time, but I want to thank you." she started. "Yes, you've been incredibly annoying, but you're the only person I can stand to be around." Heather was thanking me? There was something off about her, no not off… she was slipping. There was something more to the poison. Hearing her say that made me regret turning her in… just the tiniest bit. "Hey, can I tell you something."

"Sure." I told her.

"you can't tell anyone this."

"I promise." Then she took a deep breath looked at the ground. When she looked up at me her eyes were filled with tears and she was quivering.

"I poisoned the Duchess." She whispered. Then immediately fell into my arms.

**Gwen's POV:**

"Alright here we are." Then he lit a candle. Before me stood shelves full boxes with letters.

"Wow." I said

"Ha-ha, I know. Its kinda crazy."

"So we have to search all of these?"

"Sadly yes." He laughed.

Then we sat down and started going through the letters, box by box. For some reason, there was no awkwardness, I felt like I could be me around him. No frills, no fake… just me.

"Hey check this out." He looked at, his green eyes sparkling. "Dear Mary, I'm so sorry but I've accidentally bet all our money on cards." He read a letter. "Ha-ha, how stupid is that?!" We both laughed.

"Not as stupid as this." I showed him a letter. "Dearest Emily, Little John has fed your finest wig to the cows." This made us laugh hysterically.

"Thank goodness these never reached their destination." Then my eyes caught a letter, but it was from Heather. I immediately picked up the letter and started reading it. Then my heart dropped. "Hey Gwen, Check this one out. Oh my gosh what is it?" I looked at him, my eyes full of tears.

"My sister poisoned my mother."

**Alejandro's POV:**

"What why!" I asked her, trying to act surprised.

"**Because she isn't my mother."**

* * *

_**Bet you didn't see that one comin :P The full story is a whole lot more complicated so stay tuned :) **_

_**I loved writing this because this is when it finally pulls together and the plot line becomes apparent. Sorry it was a bit longer since I've updated, I've been on DA alot lately. The aleheather realtionship is really hard to capture.. but I love how he is her only weakness. **_

_**New chapter coming soon!**_

_**Review please :)**_

**_~Astrid_**


	13. Part two: Chapter nine

_**HI Guys! okay I'm officially on summer break! That means every three to four days I will post a new chapter! This Chapter I am officially back to my usually style. WE have some AMAZING zoke, some INFURIATING Duncney, and some HEARTBREAKING Aleheather! This is the big reveal chapter so pay attention... its a bit complicated.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Zoey's POV:**

I sat up in my bed, thinking. My mind wandered to the duchess, Gwen, but for some reason Mike kept coming into my thoughts. My mind fluttered about, I thought of the way he smiled at me, and how he seemed afraid, almost as afraid as I was. No matter how afraid I was, I felt as if somehow, he wouldn't leave, like everyone else in my life had. But I know that if you trust someone, it'll hurt more when it's over. But when I'm with him I feel like even if I fall in love, I won't crash, I'll fly. Before, I didn't understand, I had told myself that I didn't like him. But now I know… That was a lie. I am in love with Mike, and I am no longer afraid of falling.

I hopped out of bed, threw on a dress, tied up my hair and ran out my room. I dashed right past Bridgette.

"Zoey are you ok? You're sick dear!" She called after me.

"I've never been better!" I yelled, while running. I ran right outside to where I knew he would be. In the Courtyard, where I taught him how to dance, he sat on a bench, his head down, staring at the ground. I ran quickly over to him and snuck up behind him, Threw my hands over his eyes and said,

"Guess who?"

"Zoey!" He turned around to look at me, and before he could say another word, I kissed him.

"What happened to you, are you ok? I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, I realized something. I was afraid of falling. But when I see you, I'm not afraid anymore." Then he smiled at me and kissed me again. At that moment, everything was perfect, and guess what? I fell… and I flew.

**Courtney's POV:**

"So that's why you're afraid of green jelly eh?" Duncan asked me. We were walking together in the back woods.

"Yes. And promise me you won't ever bring that up."

"I can't promise anything." He said. I gave him a look. "Alright princess, I promise. But only if you do me a favor."

"And what might that be."

"Kiss me"

"Duncan! I can't, I betrothed to Justin. You know that."

"Then why are you walking with me princess? Admit it, you want me."

"I do not! I don't even like you."

"Yes you do."

"No I do not! you're not my type."

"Then what is you're type princess." Then I stood speechless.

"I, I don't know." then he came over to be and lightly kissed my cheek.

"Won't you consider me princess?" Everything ran through my head. What am I doing? I can't love Duncan, I can't leave Justin... I can't let down daddy again.

"Duncan, when I'm with you, I feel happy and alive. But I have to marry Justin, there is nothing I can do to change that."

"Sure you can, come with me princess. Leave this prison, please. You can be happy, and then I can make sure nothing ever happens to you." Then my eyes filled with tears and I had to make the hardest decision of my life then.

"Courtney?" It was Justin, he had found me. "You were going to run away. Come now, we have to speak to your father about this."

"Stay out of this pretty boy." Said Duncan, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"No you get out of here baker boy!" Duncan's eyes flashed with anger.

"Duncan, please. I don't want you to get hurt." I whispered. Then he let go of my shoulder.

"For you, my princess." He said. Then Justin grabbed me and dragged me back to the palace. I was going to face my father, how I dreaded that.

**Alejandro's POV:**

"What do you mean she isn't your mother!" I couldn't believe it. She looked at me, in her eyes I saw pain and sadness. Something I'd never thought I'd see in Heather.

"Sit down, it's a long story." She choked out the words.

"ok." Then she took a deep breath.

"My father, was a rich lord, living in the city. Well, He fell in love with a servant in his manor house, A girl named Eliza may. He secretly married her and they had me... and my brother."

"You have a brother?"

"Let me continue. My brother is six years older than me. Finally, when My father's mother learned of his marrying the servant, she forced him to divorce her, and banished her to the countryside. When this happened, I was just a baby; But my brother, he was 7. He was appalled and wouldn't leave our mother, so he went with her. Later my father was forced to marry the duchess, and they had Gwen."

"So Gwen is your half sister?"

"Yes."

"This still doesn't make sense, why would you poison her?"

"Let me ask you something Alejandro, is my father alive?"

"No. You don't mean?"

"I do, the Duchess killed my father, to get to his money. I grew up believing she was my mother, that she cared about me. I never knew about my brother or mother, until, my father was killed." Here she began to cry. My heart seemed to break a bit, why had I turned her in.

"I heard her talking to a friend, I heard everything. About my Mother, Brother, and that she was the reason my father was dead. A few days later I received a letter from my brother. The first I'd ever spoken to him. He told me that we needed to plot revenge and kill the duchess. As a little girl, I thought this was crazy, but now, I did it. I listened to him... and I regret everything."

"Please tell me there is a cure Heather. Please"

"There is, its with my brother."

"Wait a minute that means..."

"Gwen is going to find my brother. That's why I need to stop him, that's why now I have to go after her."

"Heather, you care about Gwen?"

"I may be as cold as ice, but let me tell you something... I'm the only one that's aloud to hurt my family." I almost let out a chuckle at this; that was her way of telling me she did care. There at her weakest point, she was the most beautiful, and couldn't help myself and I kissed her. As I kissed her all the memories of me turning her in flooded back into my head, what have I done? Then Everything after that seemed to be a blur. Guards appeared, dragged heather away, the only thing that I could see, was Heather's eyes. They were different from any time I had ever seen them before, There was no anger, no sadness, but they looked as if to say **"I trusted you."**

* * *

**_Aww Zoke! Dang Justin! And there is the big back story on Gwen and Heather! There will _****_be way more secrets and plot twist so stay tuned. I seriously love all the couples in this story! Ok hope you enjoyed!_**

**_New chapter coming soon_**

**_Review_****_ please!_**

_**~Astrid**_


	14. Part two: Chapter ten

_**HI guys! Ok last chapter of part two! Next is part three!**_

* * *

**Gwen's POV:**

I wasn't sure exactly what was going to happen, but then I knew that finding the anecdote was going to be a lot harder than I thought. Suddenly I felt myself overcome with rage, but then replaced with the feeling of betrayal. I know Heather is … well, Heather, but I didn't think she'd ever do anything like poison our own mother.

"What do you mean she poisoned your mother." Trent asked.

"Read this." I handed him the paper. As soon as he read it I started to cry and he pulled me into in his arms. Sure, I had only met this guy three days ago, but I felt safe. I wish I hadn't cried, that was weak of me.

"You're gonna be fine, its ok." He said, trying to console me.

" I know, I just… she."

"Hey, listen to me." I put his hand on my shoulder. "Everyone falls, everyone gets hurt, and sometimes you feel like you don't know them. Right?" I nodded. "Well, did you ever think that Heather was hurt."

"Hurt? She's an ice queen."

"People aren't that way just for the fun of it." this made me think, I even began questioning everything I knew. "Well that settles it then." He started getting up.

"What?"

"I'm coming with you."

"No, I can't put you through that."

"And I can't let you do this alone." He smiled at me. His green eyes sparkled and made me forget the world for a second.

**Bridgette's POV:**

"Zoey?" I saw Zoey with Mike in the Courtyard.

"Oh, hi Bridgette." She came over to me, smiling. "What's wrong?"

"You're father wishes to see you, and Courtney. There has been a great disruption in our lives today." Her face changed to a grave expression.

"Ok." She sighed. "Goodbye Mike." Zoey walked with me to the throne room. She took a deep breath and walked into the room. I don't know why I did, but I walked in and hid behind a curtain. I saw Zoey walk before her father and kneel. Beside her stood Courtney, with tear stained eyes.

"Girls." Boomed the Duke's voice. " I am not sure what has happened over the past few days. You have always been sensible daughters. But, Courtney, running away with a peasant boy!"

"Father I…"

"Silence, at a time like this. The throne is slipping out of our hands, we are going to war, and your baker boy will be fighting with them!"

"No!" she cried.

"Pull yourself together girl!" He turned around and put his hand on the wall. "Your mother is worsening by the day, Gwen has disappeared, and Heather has just been arrested for poisoning the Duchess!" There was a sound of distress in his voice. "Zoey, you are the only was who has kept to her duties. I have discussed with the King, when I am off to war, you will remain here, as Queen." I couldn't believe this, so much for Alejandro taking the throne. "Your Coronation will take place after your marriage to Mike, in two weeks. I will not be present for both ceremonies, I am leaving in one week. " Zoey's eyes lit up, I had expected her to be happy, but she seemed distressed. She curtseyed they left the room. Courtney tried to leave but her father called after her.

"You will marry Justin Courtney. And you are never to see that boy again. " Then she turned around, her eyes filled with fire. She calmed herself and put on her mask of perfection.

"Yes Father." Then she hurried away, trying not to show any emotion.

I ram away before the door shut and ran as far away as I could. Finally I reached the corridor near my quarters.

"Spying eh?" It was Geoff.

"No…" I blushed and looked at the ground.

"Don't worry, I won't tell." He smiled. "Ehy, I'm sorry bout the walk, my head kinda went out the window." laughed at this.

"Its cool."

"Yea?"

"Yea"

"Bridge," He put his hand behind his head. "Would you wanna go riding with me again?"

"Sure."

**Courtney's POV:**

"Courtney… I" said Zoey; we were walking back from my father's throne room.

"It's not your fault, it's mine."

"Courtney, listen to me. This is not your fault."

"Yes it is, I broke the rules, and now I've gotten Duncan into war!"

"Duncan? That's his name?"

"I never told you?"

"No, you don't really talk to me anymore. I miss you Courtney."

"Oh Zoey!" I put my hand on my shoulder. "I've hurt you too."

"Not by breaking the rules, I miss it when we were talkative, funny, little girls. We're still kids Courtney."

"I know. I just, it can't be that way again." Then I had to walk away, I couldn't hurt her anymore. I have to go say goodbye to Duncan.

**Alejandro's POV:**

My Heart felt like a 100 pound weight, I regretted everything. Though what I was about to do goes against everything I've ever known, I had to do it. I snuck down past the cellar and into the dungeon. It was a horrid place, crawling with rats and spider. It reeked of rotten food and animals. When I got to the guard he stopped me.

"Lord Alejandro, what are you doing here."

"I am visiting someone, I you will not tell anyone of this."

"Yes sir."

It was like a maze, but there deep with in it, I found a crying, raven haired girl. Her clothes and face covered with dirt. Then, here eyes met mine. They were sharp and full of pain.

"Heather?"

"What do you want? I trusted you; you tricked me, sent me here, and now you come back! Why do you torment me so?!"

"Heather, I came to apologize. What can I do to make it up to you."

"Nothing! I don't need you!" Then I turned around to walk away, I felt horrible. But I was stopped by her saying something.

**"Find Gwen, and stop my brother, Chris of Maclean."**

* * *

**Duh Duh Duh! Chris! this story is gonna get alot more interesing! and more ramantic next chapter! ****Hope you liked it!**

**New chapter coming soon!**

**Review please!**

**~Astrid**


	15. Part three: Chapter one

_**A new chpater! I'm really excited about this one. We have some sad, but empowering Duncney, Sweet Zoke, and some Heather manipulation :)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Courtney's POV:**

As I ran to find Duncan, I felt a part of me break. For so long, I've ignored it; people's problems were their own, they could work them out. I could never bare being the one to cause another pain, so I detached myself from everything. But lately, something changed, I found myself unable to run anymore. I was caught, I was forced to feel, forced to take off my mask. Now, Duncan was in trouble. Why did this happen, just as I was happy, just as I began to feel again, I was punished for it. I felt as though the world didn't want me to be happy. Then I remembered, someone did. Yes he was psychotic, infuriating, and got me into this mess, but he wanted me to be free, we wanted me to be happy.

"Princess?" I turned around, there before me stood Duncan.

"Duncan… I-" Then I started to cry.

"Don't cry." He held me in his arms. "What's wrong?"

"I've ruined everything." I buried y face into his shoulder.

"No you haven't Princess, I won't stop seeing you."

"I know but, we'll be far away from each other."

"You're leaving?"

"No-" He stepped back and looked in my eyes. I saw concern, but also certain sadness, the same I had seen in the eyes of Zoey.

"What do you mean?"

"Duncan, they're sending you to war, in the Kings army." I then fell into his arms again. "I'm so sorry, this is all my fault." I said in my tears. "I never should have came to see you that day."

"Princess, listen to me. I don't care if I'm going to war, I don't care if I'm going to die. Never would I trade being alive for being away from you. Courtney, look at you, you're not the girl you were when I met you. You take risks, you laugh, you enjoy your life."

"But Duncan don't you see that has caused. You're leaving, everything else in my life is falling apart,. This he took my hand and cupped my face in his hand.

**"You don't know what you're made of until you're broken. And you Courtney, you are stronger than you think." ** Then he kissed me, all my worries seemed to melt away.

"Please don't make me say goodbye." I pleaded with tears in my eyes.

"Not goodbye, but until I see you again, my princess." Then I hugged him, and he walked away. I stood there alone in the courtyard. A storm filled the sky, but as the thunder rolled, I didn't feel alone.

**Zoey's POV:**

"So, you're gonna be the queen eh?" asked Mike. We were sitting in the courtyard by the willow tree.

"And you're gonna be king." I sighed.

"Aren't you happy? This is great." He said.

"Mike, my sister is devastated, Heather is in prisoner, Gwen's whereabouts are unknown, and I'm supposed to be happy about being queen?" He looked at me, as if he didn't know what to say. Then as the rain began to come down, I got up to go inside; but I was stopped my Mike taking my hand.

"Dance with me?" I gave him a smile.

"Mike, it's raining."

"Exactly. Zoey, Life isn't about sitting around, waiting for the storm to pass. It's about learning to dance in the rain." Then everything seemed to change, I took his other hand and Began to dance with him. The Raindrops and thunder were our music and never had I heard such a beautiful song.

**Heather's POV:**

My mind raced through everything that had happened. I still couldn't believe Alejandro actually cared. I looked at my life, what I had been. I was rotting in a prison cell. At that moment, I realized that I would not stay here. I would not be like every other girl an wait for someone to save them. I was getting out of here, and I was not going to let Alejandro do what was my destiny. I noticed that each guard took three hours at a time. However, every night, at midnight, there was a slight mistake in the time, causing there to be a 15 minute slot for me to escape. But how was I going to get out? Then one of the servants came and brought us our stale bread for rations. She was a blonde girl, who always seemed to be happy.

"Hi Heather! Here is your food." Then she handed me a piece of bread. "Eww is that a cockroach! EWW!" She was stupid… it was perfect.

* * *

_**Ok I think its a bit obvious who the servant is. Oh Duncney, wasn't that sweet?**_

_**Gwent and Gidgette will be in the next chapter!**_

_**Review please**_

_**~Astrid**_


	16. Part three: Chapter two

_**Hi guys! I am so sorry I've been gone so long. I'm so super busy.**_

_**OK so we have some Gwent and Gidgette!**_

_**Remeber Gwen only knows that Heather poisoned hermother, and has a brother. she has no Idea that Her and Heather and half sisters and that her mother killed her father.**_

* * *

**Gwen's POV:**

"So, where are you thinking her brother is?" He asked me.

"See this note." I pulled the note out of my bag. "It's made out of some strange plant. I've seen it before in the North." He took the paper from my Hands.

"Are you sure you saw this in the south. It's made of Sorbus wilmottiana, It only grows in the south, on the coast."

"I'm not sure, for all I know it could have been brought."

"That's most likely. Whoever wrote this, made it from that tree."

"Ok then, South it is." I smiled.

"Cool." His green eyes sparkled. I don't know what happened but I got all fluttery inside and couldn't help but blush. He then grabbed map and put it in his satchel.

I took the letter and put it in my bag. "C'mon."

We then left the library and went into the inn.

"Mother?" He called out in the inn. Then the little woman hurried into the room. Trent knelt down to be at her height. "I am leaving for a while."

"What? Why?" she seemed worried. "Its you're destiny to take over the mail business for your father, not to go off chasing dreams."

"This is my decision, and that matters more to me than my destiny." His words rang in my head, his decision.

"Alright my son, Promise you'll come back to me."

"I promise." Then she hugged him tightly.

"Let me get you food!" then the little lady hurried into the kitchen.

"She let you go?" I asked.

"Yea, she honors my decision."

"You're lucky; my destiny has already been planned out for me."

"Not necessarily."

"What do you mean."

"**If you trust yourself, your decision becomes your destiny." **

**Bridgette's POV:**

"Bridge, can I tell you something?"

"Sure." I was walking with Geoff again.

"Are you ever afraid that what the rest of the world wants you to do, isn't what you're meant to do?"

"Well that's just it though, I don't have a destiny, I'm afraid because I don't know what I'm supposed to do. But I know what I want to do."

"And what's that?"

" Live one day, as my own. Not as Bridgette the servant, but as just Bridgette."

"Hmm, I never thought that I was someone else."

"Ha-ha, I'm confusing you aren't I?" I laughed.

"A little, But it makes me think." He smiled at me. "I do know something though."

"What?"

"That I really like you Bridge." I blushed hard. Then he kissed me on the cheek.

"Geoff, you can't like me your betrothed."

"I don't care, what happened to following your destiny, being just Bridgette?"

"Geoff," I looked at him with tears in my eyes. "They could kill me." Then his eyes welled up with tears.

"Bridgette, Because I love you, I will let you go. But know this, I will always love you."

Then He kissed me once. At that moment, I felt alive, I felt like I wasn't anyone else. I was just Bridgette. And Stupid destiny took that away from me.

I then ran off, not sure If I would ever see the only person I ever loved again.

* * *

_**AWWW. Lots of destiny talk in this one! sorry its a bit shorter :P**_

_**So cutee! these are me top two couples!**_

_**Review please! New chapter coming soon!**_

_**~Astrid**_


	17. Part three: Chapter three

_**Hey guys! Back on regular update time! This chapter was reallly fun to write!**_

* * *

**Heather's POV:**

Everything that has happened over the pat weeks has made me question myself. I'm Heather, I'm supposed to be as cold as Ice, I am supposed to have no weakness… that's what he says. He was right, the one time I let someone into my heart, the one time I trusted someone, they stabbed me in the back, and ripped out my heart. I should have learned from the last time, when the woman I called mother, killed my father. That made me think of Gwen, she was going to find the anecdote to save a murderer. She deserved to know, why didn't I tell her? Why did I feel guilty, my real mother and brother are out there starving, and my father is dead… and yet I feel as if my heart was shot. Why did I send Alejandro out to find them, why did I rely on anyone? All they'll ever do is break you. I have so much anger inside, I was angry at my mother, I was angry at Alejandro, but I was mostly angry at myself. I fell to the ground of my cell, and cried.

"Hanna? What's wrong?" It was the dumb blonde girl. I shot her a look. She seemed to melt a bit. "Oh, you need a hug." She fit her arms through the bars and practically choked.

"Ugh!" I coughed. She let go.

"Hillary? Are you ok?"

"Its Heather!"

"Are you sure?" It was official, she was dumber than I thought. She then looked at me. "What can make you happy?" Then I had it, the plan to get myself out of here. I had to earn her trust first.

"you know what would make me happy? A friend"

"Ooh like a best friend?!" She squealed.

"Yes, Whatever."

"YAY!" She got me in a choke-hug again.

"But Best friends need to trust each other right?"

"YES!"

"Its settled then, you do everything I say?"

"Okay! But what if Zoey says no?"

"Why does it matter what she says?"

"Because she's gonna be queen."

Then she left, skipping. I am going to be out of here in three days time, easily. Zoey was queen?! That was my position, that was my destiny. I am going to get out of here and find you, mother. And Then, I have a feeling, Zoey will not be crowned queen, not as long as I am alive.

**Courtney's POV:**

I sat on a rock in the woods, as stiff a board. My hair was down blowing in the wind. Father leaves today, part of me is glad he is going. Another part of me wishes it was the way it used to be. But I know it will never be the same… but I'm not sure that's a bad thing. Duncan made me realize something, that this is my life. His Words stuck in m head "Until you're broken, you don't know what you're made of." He was right. In my own world I was still, and for the first time, listened. I knew that I might not ever see Duncan again, I knew that Zoey was to be queen, but I was ok. For once I trusted that I was going to be happy, that perfection isn't what I am supposed to be.

"What are you doing?" And then there was Justin. I was happy and at peace, but he was the epitome of my hatred. Worst of all, his tactics were terrible. He was a joke, waiting to prove himself. But I could see now that he was slipping, he was overconfident of himself. I knew, that he would not stand a single moment.

"Why do you care?"

"Why do I care? Because you're my fiancé!"

"Maybe I am, what does that matter?" His confusion was stated plain of his face.

"Because I am the Superior in this relationship!"

"Are you?" He looked flustered. "Because right now, you are off balance, and going to fall."

"That stupid!"

"It is? Then why is there a giant snake at your feet." He jumped and squealed, and then I slapped him across the face, hard. When he fell to the ground I knelt down and tilted his face so he could see me. I looked into his eyes and said,

"**I am much stronger than you think I am."**

Then I walked away, I was late for a fitting.

**Zoey's POV:**

I was standing in my room, Getting fitted for my wedding dress. I was made to stand like a statue, not moving, while they pinned the dress to me. Then Courtney busted through the door.

"I'm so sorry I'm late." She was smiling, her hair down, and she was late. I hadn't ever seen Courtney like this, it was the Courtney I knew when we were kids. As the servant brought her next to me to stand on a pedestal, to start her fitting.

"So where were you?"

"In the woods."

"You! in the woods!"

"Yep."

"Wait weren't you supposed to be with Justin this morning."

"Oh trust me, I was with Justin." She laughed.

"What did you do!" I giggled.

"Nothing really, I just caught him off balance." We laughed and talked like that through the whole fitting. Occasionally, we were interrupted by a needle poking us, causing a scream or two… or five. But It was good to have Courtney back, smiling again.

* * *

_**So? I love Heather's complicated past! That courtney moment was so freaking fun to write!**_

_**New chapter coming soon**_

_**Review please!**_

_**~Astrid**_


	18. Part three: Chapter four

_**Hi! Ok we have some Gwent and Zoke! brave zoey too :)**_

_**A new character is coming? Guess who?**_

_**Enjoy! **_

* * *

**Gwen's POV:**

As we rode along, I felt myself growing tired. As Darkness fell, I began to doze off. But I was awakened by the most beautiful sight, hundreds of little lights. Trent was already off his horse, standing in the lights.

"Fireflies." He said, smiling at me. He came to me and helped me off my horse. The lights sparkled in his green eyes. The fireflies lit up the forest in the most beautiful way.  
"You know what?" I said.

"What?"

"I wonder sometimes, why I stayed in that place for so long."

"Fear often stops us from doing what we know we should." He sighed and sat beside me

"How do you know though?" I asked him.

"Know what?"

"That you're doing the right thing?"

"Sometimes you don't. But you have to be confident in everything you do, otherwise, you'll never know."

"Honestly, I have no idea what I'm supposed to do, I don't even know if I'm supposed to be here."

"Well I know that you are here, and its your choice, not anyone else's if you're doing right."

"That's just it; I've always been told what I'm supposed to do, by my mother, or sister. Always."

" This sister of yours, she sound, umm."

"Cold as ice. Terrifying. Yea."

"I was gonna say confused."

"confused?"

"When people are confused by pain and anger, it leads them to do horrible things, like harming their own family."

"You sound like you know how that works."

"I do, I had a brother. He was confused by life, he tried to make up for all the pain he's suffered, with revenge. And I'll tell you, that never works."

"Well Heather doesn't have anything to avenge."

"Anything you know."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that usually people don't kill their own family without a reason."

His words made me think, how much did I know? "When people are hurting, they don't let people in as easily. Now we should get some rest, we have to get to the coast soon."

"Alright, but tell me something."

"Anything."

"Why did you help me, why do you trust me? I'm just a stranger."

**"Because, if you can't trust somone, you'll never earn their trust."**

**Zoey's POV:**

I entered the room slowly, it was the first time I had seen her since the incident. I was unsure of her state, but new she would be happy once she learned the news. Instead of seeing her lying there, I saw my Father, sitting beside her, the duchess. He was crying and repeatedly saying, "Goodbye my love, You're going to be alright." She just laid there, her eyes closed, not saying a word. For the first time I realized my father did love her. Seeing his state made me realize that my father's happiness rests upon the chance that the person who made the poison, might give the anecdote. I had to do something. I knew one person who knew poisons, knew magic, and I had to find her. I ran to me room and grabbed my red cloak, pulled the hood over my head, and left the room. I stood before the castle gates, the dark of the night surrounded me.

"Zoey? Where are you going?" It was mike. He stood there with his sword, he seemed startled.

"I have save the duchess."

"Gwen is already risking her life to find the anecdote."

"Mike, My father loves this woman, I can't let his happiness depend on the chance that she'll return."

"Zoey, you don't have to go, you aren't responsible."

"I know, but I know someone who knows this, magic."

"Zoey, tell me you're not going to see-."

"She is not a witch!"

"Zoey she could hurt you, I can't let that happen!"

"I'm a friend, she would never hurt me."

"Zoey if she uses Magic, you as well as I do know it's not good!"

"I don't care, I haven't seen my father smile in a very long time, he's leaving today, and when he comes back, Iwant him happy. and this is my chance to be brave."

"Bravery and foolishness are two completely different things, do not confuse them!"

"Mike, I have to do this."

"If I can't stop you, I need you to know that it could cost your life. I love you zoey."

"My life has been lightless, and lonely, I won't be losing much. But If I do not come back, you need to know that you are the thing I love most." He seemed to be without a word. I looked up at himl kissed him and said,

"Don't worry, I will be back." And with that, I rode off into the night.

* * *

_**I think its pretty clear who the character is going to be. Well Finding time to write has been harder than ever, but I will keep writing! Also, people who knew me on Deviantart, my parents took away all my accounts but this one :(**_

_**New chapter coming soon. **_

**_Review please, its how I get better and know that people like it!_**

_**~Astrid**_


	19. Part three: Chapter five

_**Hello!**_

_**Well This Chapter is two totally different emotions. Well I was listening Katy Perry 1st half, then I started listening to "Drive your truck" Then it got sad. But AWESOME! Music is definelty big inspiration.**_

* * *

**Heather's POV:**

"Heather!" It was Lindsay. How that girl frustrated me. But now, she was my only chance out of here. "Oh! Wow heather, you look…"

"Of course I look horrible, I've been locked up in here."

"Turn around."

"What why?"

"So I can fix your hair." She put her hands through the bars and brushed my hair.

"You carry a hairbrush?"

"Um Yea!" That was it, I couldn't stop her. Then she started braiding and powdering my face. "So tell me, where's your honey-bunny?"

"Who!"

"You know who I'm talking about."

"I do not have feeling for that traitor."

"Oh come on. I've seen the way you look at him."

"You don't know anything." She then stopped powdering my face.

"I may not know anything about power, or academics, or even who I am, but I always know when someone is in love. And you Heather, can't hide it." She took me by surprise.

"How do you know what love is?"

"Because I had it once."

"What happened?"

"I, I don't know. One day I woke up, and I never saw him again."

"What was him name."

"I… I don't remember."

"How do you know he existed then!"

"Because I remember the way he looked at me."

"Well You should know then, that love is messed up."

"Is it? Or are you afraid."

"Of what!"

"Giving someone your trust again."

"You know you're not as stupid as you seem."

"I'm sorry Heather but I am no Stew Pid. I'm Lindsay!"

"And there it is."

"What?"

"Nothing,"

"Well, I trust you Heather. EEE Friends forever!" Hmm she trust me, I almost feel sorry that I;m using her to get out of here… almost.

**Courtney's POV:**

_I found myself in a horrid place. Before me was a vast field. The sky above me was as red as the blood that filled the field. There were so many people, soldiers. The wind blew my hair covered my eyes causing me to stagger back. As I gained my balance, I walked onto the field. So many people lie on that field, their very lives taken from them by greed. I came to a man he seemed to be alive. I knelt down to see him. _

"_Are you alright?" I asked him. He turned around, His brown eyes pierced through me. It was my father._

_ "Who, who are you?" He didn't recognize me. I began to tear up, but then he grabbed my hand. "You've lost someone?" _

"_I don't know yet." I choked out the words._

"_I know you will find them, wherever they are."_

"_What if, they're not alive anymore?"_

"_He's only gone when you loose hope that he'll return."_

"_How did you-."_

"_I know I barely know you, but will you do me a favor?" _

"_What can I do?" Then he reached for a bag, out if it he took a small doll, my doll. It was still in perfect condition." Will you take this; make sure my little girl gets it back." Tears rolled down my face and I felt something more than sadness. I was angry, angry at what greed has caused. I uttered slowly._

"_You're going to live though, you're going to be ok!"_

"_There is nothing anyone can do, I was struck."_

"_No, no I won't let you die."_

"_Tell her I love her."_

"_I will, know that she loves you too."_

"_How can you be so sure? I am not the best father always. She knows it too."_

"_What makes you think that."_

"_She's only eight, but all her life she's been, scared of me." This came as a bullet to me, the worst part… he was right._

"_What, what is her name?"_

_ "Courtney."_

I shot awake, my face stained with tears. All I could do was cry. I looked over to see that Zoey was gone. Instead, in her place there was a small thing. I took it and held it to the light, my heart collapsed as soon as I saw what it was… **my doll.**

* * *

_**Oh, So sad :(**_

_**Courtney has really grown on me! Funny how characters do that?**_

_**Well I am happy to say that I have recently become a fan of another show... more like obsessed. Once upon a time! After this I will try to write some fics for that! But I will be contining my TD fics!**_

_**I have some pretty cool ideas!... well I have some sugesstions!**_

_**I had some Private messages asking for More Duncney and more Aleheather. Well Here is the hard part, Duncan is at war, and Alejandro is somewhere ( I actually kinda forgot I made him go off to find Chris :P ) So until they return there will my less DxC and Axh fluff. But there was some here! I will try to do some flashbacks!**_

_**Gwent and Gidgette, and where did Zoey go? Next Chapter!**_

_**Review please!**_

_**~Astrid**_


End file.
